Någon Annan
by SilverSkugga
Summary: Ichigo försöker reda ut sitt liv när Grimmjow kommer och hälsar på. YAOI/slash/Grimmichi "Two-shot", ganska kort.
1. Del 1

**A/N: **** Ser man på! Min första "riktiga" FanFic! Det finns antagligen gramatiska fel och/eller slarvfel, eftersom min dator inte rättar sådana och jag själv är inte så... observant. Det kommer INTE vara någon "citron" (så att säga) i den svenska versionen.**

**DISCLAIMER: Jag äger (tyvärr) inte Bleach.**

**Någon annan**

Kurosaki Ichigo suckade och lät sina tankar avledas från sin babblande mattelärare. Han tänkte på sin idiot till pappa som konstant frågade honom om han hade hittat någon "trevlig flicka" och på hur han flippad ur varje gång Ichigo sa att han inte hade det.

Han vände på huvudet för att titta på Orihime, och försökte bli tänd på någonting på hennes kropp. Han misslyckades totalt. Han tänkte på hur han skulle berätta för alla att han var gay...

"Jag är hemma" skrek Ichigo samtidigt som han smällde igen ytterdörren och förberedde sig på en av sin pappas galna små attacker. Det kom ingen – förrän han gick in i köket. En fot i huvudet chockade Ichigo helt.

"IIIICHIIIIIIIIGOOOOOOO!!!!!! Min kära son! Hur har din dag varit" frågade en tämligen högljudd Isshin. Det enda svar han fick var en knytnäve i ansiktet innan Ichigo gick upp för trappan till sitt rum.

Ichigo var på ett hemskt humör, han hade alldeles för mycket läxor för att kunna göra klart tills morgondagen, om han hade försökt.

Ichigo la sig ner på sin säng och försökte komma på någinting att göra åt sitt för tillfället väldigt röriga liv, då han kände en aura.

En arrancars aura. Grimmjows aura. Han ställde sig hastigt upp, tog tag i en sovande Kon, och svalde "Mod Själen". (A/N: hur översätter man Mod Soul till svenska? Någon som vet?)

I sin shinigami form hoppade Ichigo ut från fönstret och sprang mot parken, där auran kom ifrån. Han undvek en cero som kom flygande mot honom, och innom loppet av några sekunder såg han den blåhåriga espadan som han hatade så mycket.

"Vad gör du här, Grimmjow?" Frågade Ichigo.

"Letar efter dig. Vad trodde du, shinigami?" svarade Grimmjow lugnt medan han tog tag i Ichigos krage och höll honom stadigt mot ett träd.

Ichigo kände någonting rycka till i sin mage när hans och Grimmjows läppar möttes. Han gjorde inget motstånd. Han kysste tillbaka.


	2. Del 2

**A/N: **Lessen svenskar, ingen "citron" för er del, vill ni läsa den får ni läsa den på engelska (vilket jag antar att ni redan har gjort). Det tog lite tid att översätta, men jag tror inte någon direkt har saknat denna.

**Disclaimer: **Tyvärr äger jag inte någon del av Bleach. Om jag hade gjort det hade jag inte skrivit fanfictions. .

**Varning: Yaoi, homosexualitet.........** dålig svenska............... u.u

* * *

När Ichigo vaknade var Grimmjow borta. Det borde han kunnat gissa, men Grimmjow brydde sig i alla fall nog mycket för att bära tillbaka Ichigo till sin säng. Han tittade på sin väckarklocka, 06:45.

"Perfekt. Vakna kvart i sju på en lördagsmorgon..." tänkte han medan han drog en hand över ansiktet.

När Ichigo satte sig upp sköt en skarp smärta upp i hans ryggrad. Det kändes som on någon hade delat honom i två och sytt ihop honom igen - utan bedövning. Han satte på sig ett par byxor och haltade ner för trappan, försiktigt för att inte väcka någon – speciellt inte Isshin, och när han kom fram till köket tog han de starkaste värktabletterna han kunde hitta. Efter det gjorde han sig själv lite frukost. När han hade ätit upp sin andra skål med flingor kom Karin ner för trappan. Hon hade alltid varit morgonpigg.

"Ichi-nii, är du redan uppe?" frågade hon medan hon gick till kylen för att kolla om det fanns någonting gott att äta till frukost.

Ichigo grymtade bara till lite till svar. De åt i tystnad, Karin kände sin bror väl nog för att inte starta en onödig konversation när han var på dåligt humör.

Ichigo var säker på en sak nu. Han skulle berätta för Isshin idag. Han skulle "komma ut ur låtsas-vara-hetro-garderoben" idag. Han hade byggt upp något slags hopp om att Isshin kanske skulle acceptera vem han var. Han kanske... skulle kunna leva med det.

Ett par timmar senare var familjen Kurosaki var samlad runt köksbordet för lunch. Ichigo var nervös, väldigt nervös. Han bestämde sig för att prata med Isshin efter lunch, precis som han hade bestämt sig för att prata med honom vid lunchen... och när Isshin åt frukost.

Efter lunch däremot, tog sig Ichigo i kragen och bad att frå prata med Isshin mellan fyra ögon. En Isshin som hade sin "Ichigo-har hittat-en-tjej-och-han-vill-berätta-för-meeeeeej!!!"-blick på sig. Med andra ord var han väldigt exhalterad.

"Tou-san... Jag skulle vilja berätta någonting för dej..." började Ichigo tvekande. Han var så nervös att han mådde illa, han funderade starkt på att bara skämta bot det och berätta någon annan gång; men hans magkänsla sa att det bara skulle bli svårare med tiden.

"Ja, Ichigo? Berätta för din kära far!" Sa Isshin entusiastiskt, och gjorde stackars Ichigo ännu nervösare.

"Eh, ja... Du tror nog att jag ska berätta för dej att jag har träffat en tjej" Isshins ögon lyste. "men det är något annant jag vill säga. Jag... jag är... gay." Fortsatte Ichigo.

Isshin var helt förstummad. Han var tyst i över en minut innan Ichigo smög ut från vardagsrummet, till synes obemärkt.

"_Det är okej. Han behöver bara ta in informationen" _Sa Ichigo till sej själv. När han kom upp till sitt rum gjorde han ännu ett misslyckat försök att plugga, men han upptäcke att han var på tok för nervös för att koncentrera sej och sitta still vi skrivbordet så länge.

Det slutade med att han gick runt i cirklar i sitt rum och väntade på att höra något sorts svar från Isshin. När de röda siffrorna på hans väckarklocka visade 21:00 gick han och la sig.

* * *

Ichigo vaknade igen klockan 23, och kunde inte somna om. Han gick ner för trappan för att hämta ett glas vatten när han hörde Isshins röst. Ichigo hittade Isshin vid den stora planchen Masaki, där han bad henne om något slags "råd", eftersom hans son och mest troliga källa till barnbarn hade svikit honom något så fruktansvärt.

När han hörde sin fars besvikelse började Ichigo må illa igen. Han ångrade sitt beslut att "komma ut" för Isshin. Han kunde inte stoppa känslorna från att bryta ut, besvikelse, ilska, rädsla. En rädsla värre än någon han någonsin hade känt när han slogs mot någon Hollow, eller annan Shinigami – rädsla för framtiden.

Han gick upp för trappan igen, den här gången brydde han sej inte om att vara tyst. Han tog en ryggsäck ur sin garderob och började fylla den med "det nödvändigaste." han hoppade ut genom fönstret samtidigt som en uppskrämd Isshin gick in i rummet.

Ichigo sprang, utan att veta vart hans fötter tog honom. Innan han hann orka bry sej stod han utanför Inoues hur. Han bestämde sej för att be henne om någon stans att bo tills han hade hittat något permanent ställe. En trött och förvirrade Orihime släppte in honom.

Hon kokade te åt dom medan ichigo berättade om vad som hade hänt. Han drack innan han insåg att hon hade haft i ättika* i det.

Senare den kvällen, när Ichigo låg under en filt i Inoues soffa, kom Grimmjow tillbaka. Han hade öppnat en portal direkt in i Orihimes vardagsrum. Ljudet av hans fötter mot trägolvet väckte Ichigo.

Han tittade upp på den blåhåriga Espadan, utan att veta vad han skulle tänka, vad han skulle göra, inte efter natten innan. Det verkade inte Grimmjow veta heller.

De två stirrade på varandra under total tystnad i (vad som kändes som) flera minuter, innan Ichigo frågade "Hur hittade du mej här, och varför kom du?"

Grimmjow ryckte bara på axlarna till svar. Han visste inte själv svaren på Ichigos frågor. Han visste bara att han inte ville ta död på honom längre.

Ichigo stirrade på Grimmjow, han hade inte lagt märke till de kattlika dragen i Espadans vanligtvis hårda ansikte. Hans konsiga ansiktsuttryck fick dom att framträda mycket tydligare, det fick Grimmjows ansikte att se väldigt smäckert, och nästan vackert ut. Med undantag från den trasiga masken på hans kind.

Ichigo ställde sej upp utan att egentligen tänka på vad han gjorde, och började gå mot Grimmjow. Han kysste honom, långsamt och mjukt. Till hans stora förvåning kysste grimmjow tillbaka, på samma försiktiga sätt, som inte Ichigo trodde att Sexta var kapabel till.

Ingen av dom hörde Orihimes sovrumsdörr öppnad, ingen av dom den förvånade blicken hon gav dom innan hon tyst smög tillbaka in i sitt rum igen.

"Jag vet inte varför, men jag tror jag har fallit för dej..." sa Ichigo när de hade avslutat kyssen.

"Jag tror jag har fallit för dej med, shinigami" svarade Grimmjow innan han kysste sin jordgubbe igen.

Ingen av dom visste hur, men båda visste att allting skulle ordna sej. Så länge de var tillsammans. Även om de visste att deras relation var dösdömd när kriget bröt ut... men de var förlorade i ögonblicket, och tänkte inte på det.

_

* * *

_

_* vad heter pickle juice på svenska? Hursomhelst, ättika låter bättre. ;)_

**OK. sista delen. Lämna en Review är du snäll... jag får se om jag skriver en sequel/prequel. Lämna hemskt görna förslag till det om du har några idéer... **


End file.
